1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information input device, information input method and information input program for inputting information on an external proximity object, and relates to an information input/output device performing input/output of such information.
2. Background Art
Some image display devices have a touch panel. The touch panel includes a resistance-type touch panel using change in electric resistance, a capacitance-type touch panel using change in capacitance, and an optical touch panel optically detecting a finger or the like.
In such a touch panel, when a contact portion is drawn, line width or the like is sometimes desired to be changed depending on contact pressure (tool force) of an external proximity object such as a stylus in order to improve convenience in information input. A method of changing line width in such a manner is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-257655.